


Here Comes The Feeling

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Some Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: All the times Amy realized she wanted to be with Jake while she was dating Teddy.





	1. Here Comes The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title's taken from the song Here Comes The Feeling by Until the Ribbon Breaks.

Teddy picked the restaurant. It was fancier than what they usually went to, but Amy was just happy to get out of the house. Usually the two of them would order take out and sit on one of their couches watching some documentary. A documentary he always picked. 

The restaurant was fancy enough that it required a dress. She found a red dress in her closet, that fit her nicely. Teddy had never told her so, but one time she had to run into the precinct while wearing it, and she could feel every male’s eyes on her. Mainly just Hitchcock, but she could see Jake watching her out of the corner of her eye.

They got a table in the back of the restaurant per Teddy’s request citing that if a perp came into the restaurant, that is where he would be less likely to be seen. The back corner was dimly lit which she had to admit was kind of romantic. Teddy pulled out her chair and she sat down a smile creeping onto her face at how gentlemen like he could be. 

He sat opposite of her returning the smile. “Should we order drinks?” he asked grabind the drink menu and glancing it over. He already knew what he wanted and Amy knew it.

“Yeah of course.” She said pulling out the other menu. 

“Can I get you guys started with any drinks?” The waiter asked when he came back over.

“Yeah, can I get just a martini.” Amy said putting the menu back where it belonged. She saw Teddy roll his eyes out of the corner of her eyes.

“Can I get a full sail pilsner?” Teddy asked the waiter.

“Oh you’re a pilsner man!” The waiter exclaimed at Teddy’s order.

“Have been since 20, don’t tell my mom.” Teddy said backing laughing harder than he ever did with Amy. “I’ve been trying to get her to change her ways, but she won’t take.” Amy put on a fake smile and laughed with the two men, trying not to strain her eyes.

The waiter walked away to get their drinks, leaving the two of them alone. “You would not believe the case I’m working. The perp kills the person and then covers the bullet wound with sticky notes. He’s even using the good ones.” Amy laughed, that’s why she like Teddy, he understood the difference between each kind of sticky note. And boy was there a difference.

The waiter came back setting their drinks on the coaster. “Do you guys want to get an appetizer or anything?” He asked. 

Amy looked at Teddy, who had already decided they would have the homemade guacamole. The waiter told them it was an excellent choice, before he left to put in the order. Amy wasn’t really a big guacamole fan, but she could stand it on occasion.

Teddy took another big sip of his pilsner. “Mmm.” He said. “Do you know how pilsners are made?”

“Uh no I don’t actually.” Amy responded mentally preparing herself to check out a very boring conversation.

“Well.” Teddy said putting his arms on the table. She imagined it was the way he interrogated his perps. “First they-” Everything he said after that was just background noise to Amy as she had heard a laugh from across the room. It was a laugh that she would have recognized anywhere.

She looked around the restaurant searching for its source. Soon her eyes landed on the dark haired boy sitting closer to the front of the restaurant. It was unmistakably him. If the laugh wasn’t enough, there was the way his hair was curly towards the back, and how the collar of his shirt was done wrong. Plus he was sitting across from Sophia.

Amy watched the two carefully, studying their every move. She felt like she was watching a sappy romance movie. Sophia was telling a story, something about one of Jake’s perps, but she couldn’t make out the exact words. She had a big grin on her face, and if amy really listened, she could hear her laugh.

Every once in a while Jake would throw his head back caught in a fit of laughter. She couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed that hard with Teddy. If she had ever laughed that hard with Teddy. There was a twinkle in Sophia’s eyes, Amy wondered if people looked at her and thought the same thing.

She watched Jake lean forward in his seat and take Sophia’s hands in his. She couldn’t see his mouth so she had no idea what he was saying, but Sophia had stopped laughing all together and now had a much more serious look.

“Amy.” Teddy said. “You still there?” He asked.

“What, oh yeah, sorry. I started to have a thought about the murder case I’m working but it was nothing.” She lied. She glanced back over at Jake and Sophia one more time. This time Teddy turned around to look as well.

“Oh! Isn’t that the guy you work with?” He asked. “We should go say hi.” Teddy pushed his chair away from the table.

“No!” Amy exclaimed ushering him to scoot back in. “He’s on a date, and we are to, no point in disrupting them. Or us.” She said. “Where we were?” She asked. It didn’t take long for Teddy to forget all about Jake. Although it took Amy a little bit longer.


	2. But Not The Words

“Alright so all you have to do is try to get him to sell you the drugs. It shouldn’t be that hard, we’re giving him way more money than what they’re worth.” Jake said looking at Amy sitting in the passenger seat of the car. 

“And you’re sure you’ve got the tracker in the case?” she asked him. “I don’t want to have a repeat of Doug Jones.” 

“Ha ha. You only make that mistake once.” Jake said back. “And we’ve checked your wire, so we should be all set.”

“Alright, see you on the other side.” Amy got out of the car and Jake pulled away to circle the block. She walked a couple of blocks until she found the guy whose picture was on the whiteboard back at the precinct. “Hey.” she said in the most non cop voice she could muster. “I heard you was the guy to ask about angel dust.” 

The guy looked around suspiciously. “Yeah I got it. How much money you got?” He asked his voice low.

“About a thousand.” Amy said. The guy looked around again before ushering Amy towards a car. 

“Get in. We need to go somewhere more private.” He said opening the car door for her. Amy was hesitant at first, but decided that the risk was worth getting the guy. She got into his car closing the door behind her. Derek, the dealer, got into the car and started the engine. He drove several blocks away from where they were into an alley.

That’s when things went south. “I know you a cop, and your little boyfriend is in the car back there.” He said as he held a gun to Amy’s head. “So here’s what I’m going to do, imma kill you and then when he comes to save you, imma kill him to.” 

“Not if I have any say about it.” Jake said taping the window once before completely kicking it in. That gave Amy enough time to get out of the car pulling out her own gun. “Get out the car with your hands in the air.” Jake yelled at him through the broken window.

The guy got of his car with his hands up, but before Jake had a chance to get him in handcuffs he took of running. Both Amy and Jake chased him down the alley, when he bolted around a corner Jake yelled at Amy to follow him and Jake would cut him off. 

Amy tried to follow him, but the guy ran faster than she was able to keep up with. She lost sight of him and mentally cursed herself. She then heard an agonizing scream from down the alley Jake had run down. 

She went running towards the sign to where she found Derek kicking Jake in the stomach. “Stop!” she screamed at him “Derek Miller you are under arrest.” She said. He stopped kicking Jake, and Amy was able to handcuff him while reading the Miranda rights. “Jake, I’ll be right back.” 

Jake let out a muffled whimper clearly in pain. Amy quickly walked Derek to the car cuffing his handcuffs to the bar on the console. She then ran back to where Jake was. “Do you think you can get up?” she asked him.

“Yeah, I think I can.” He said. Amy reached down and helped pull him to his feet. The walk back to car was much slower, Jake leaning on Amy for support. “I think I’m okay, just a little bruised.” The ride back to the precinct was silent.

Later after Derek had been processed, Amy sat across from Jake arguing about what had happened. “Jake!” Amy yelled at him as he walked away from her towards the bathroom. “Don’t be stupid.” 

“Stupid? Amy, you’re the one who wasn’t using your brain. You could’ve died.” He told her. 

“But I didn’t. And that’s part of the job!” she screamed back at him following him into the men’s shower room. 

“You made a bad decision and you just can’t own up to that can you?” He asked her. “You shouldn’t’ve gotten into his car. That’s undercover 101. You don’t leave the area that your partner is in. You didn’t think it mattered but guess what it did. You know, I’m not just going to sit around here waiting for you my whole life.” 

“Don’t tell me how to do my job” She yelled at him “That may not have been the way you would’ve done it, and maybe your way would’ve worked, but so did mine.”

“Whatever Amy.” He said pulling his shirt off over his head. “It’s like arguing with a brick wall.” He said under his breath. 

“Are you okay?” She said her voice filled with concern and compassion rather than the anger two seconds ago. She rushed over to his side to examine the large bruise that was starting to form around his ribs, where the perp had kicked him several times.

“I’m fine.” He grunted as she ran her finger over the purple skin, leaving goosebumps everywhere else on his stomach. She moved her hand up to feel his toned abs that she never knew were there under his flannel shirts. She heard his breathe hitch as she moved her hands further down to his navel. “Aims.” he said.

“Shhh.” she said putting one finger up to his lips. She moved her finger away and then stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss against his lips. He responded immediately opening his mouth to her. He backed her up until her back hit the shower wall. “Guess what color my panties are?” 

He visibly swallowed at her words, his adam apple bobbing. “Red.” he guessed his voice an octave lower than she had ever heard it. His eyes were two shades darker than usual, and in the dim lighting of the shower room they looked almost black.

“Guess you’ll just have to find out.” She whispered as seductively as she could. He groaned at this kissing her ears, biting slightly at the exposed skin. He then kissed down her jaw, sucking lightly at the skin. He kissed down her neck electing small gasps of pleasure from her.

“Tell me you don’t love him.” he whispered into the crook of her neck. When she didn’t say it back he said it again slightly more angry. “Tell me you don’t love him!’ 

“I don’t love him.” Amy whispered back as if she was afraid to say the words. “I don’t think I ever did.” She said a little more loudly as Jake had put his hands under her shirt, skimming the fabric of her bra. His fingers felt rough against her skin, and as nice as they felt when they slipped under her bra, she desperately wanted them somewhere else. “Jakey.” She whimpered. “Please.” 

Amy was then jolted awake. She tried to steady her breath, to get her heart rate back to normal. She started at the ceiling trying not to over analyze what she had just dreamt about. She turned to her side to find Teddy looking at her. He had that look in his eyes that he always did right before they had sex. 

“Hey.” he said smugly. “Am I that good?” he asked with a smirk.

“What?” Amy said her face on fire.

“No need to be embarrassed, I’ve dreamt of you to. Sounds like dream me was giving it to you pretty good.” His smirk grew bigger than she had ever seen it before. 

“Um, what all did you hear?” she asked dancing around the bigger question of do you have any idea that it wasn’t about you.

“Just a lot of moaning, and gasping. You kept calling out -ey. It was kind of hot.” Teddy said. “So do you want to-” he clicked his tongue in his mouth twice. 

“No, I’m really exhausted. Maybe tomorrow.” she said. 

“Yeah of course.” Teddy said rolling back over. Amy laid there for a little while longer staring at the ceiling. The words she had said in the dream, those four words still on the tip of her tongue. I don’t love him anymore just begging to come out.


	3. It's Like A Love Song In Reverse

“Hey babe.” Her voice rings across the bullpen as she struts towards Jake’s desk. Amy glances up from her work watching Jake turn to his girlfriend.

“Hey.” He said as Sophia sat down on his desk. “I’ll be ready in a second. I just have to finish up this paperwork for a guy that you will probably let walk free.” 

Sophia grabbed the paperwork from his hand looking it over. Amy was surprised that she could read his writing, it took her years to finally learn to read what it said. “Yah I will.” she said confidently handing it back to him.

Amy tried to focus on her own paperwork that needed to be finished so she could go home. Her and Teddy planned on getting take out Chinese and watching “How It’s Made - Matches.” To her dismay, Sophia didn’t know how to keep her voice down.

“So I’m thinking.” She said grabbing his tie and twirling it around her fingers. Jake, who had given up his paperwork, looked at Sophia with complete awe. Amy tried not to concentrate on the fact she couldn’t remember Teddy ever looking at her like that. “That maybe tonight we could go back to my place after dinner.” Sophia tilted her head to the side.

“Oh yeah?” Jake asked as if the two of them were the only two people in the room. Amy tried to keep her eyes on her computer monitor.

“Yeah, in fact if we weren’t sitting in your work and all of these people weren’t around, I would totally jump you right now.” Sophia whispered low enough that most people didn’t hear, but Amy definitely did as she was sitting maybe five feet from them. 

Jake almost fell out his chair at her words. He quickly grabbed the forms and began filling them out. It was the fastest Amy had ever seen him work. “All done.” Jake said after a couple of moments, standing to grab his jacket.

Amy watched him and Sophia walk off towards the elevator holding hands. She felt a ping of sadness as her heart fell to the bottom of her stomach. “Jake!” she shouted right before he got on the elevator. He turned around to look at her and it hit her that she had no idea what she was doing. “I’ve just received an email from the captain, that we need to go stake out a potential drug bust.” she lied. 

“Seriously? I was just about to leave.” He whined looking over at Sophia. “You understand right?” 

“Yeah of course, duty calls.” she looked down at her shoes clearly disappointed. 

“Thanks you’re the best babe.” he called as he walked back into the bullpen. And there was that same feeling as before in the bottom of Amy’s stomach. The one that she so desperately wanted to ignore. “So where we heading?” he asked Amy as Sophia got on the elevator. 

“It’s on the corner of 7th and Ditmas.” she lied thinking of the first two streets that she could. “Ready?” she asked as she grabbed her coat. She had absolutely no plan whatsoever, but she could never admit that to him. 

The two of them got into a car and drove to where she claimed the drug bust would be. She parked the car a safe distance from the corner. “Do you want to get something to eat?” she asked him.

“Yeah that would be cool. There’s actually a good bbq food truck not to far from here. I can go get food for both us if you want to stay here.” Jake said looking over at her. 

“Yeah of course.” she agreed trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her. She gave him her order and watched him get out of the car and walk down the street. She needed to come up with a plan. It was so unlike her to jump into something like this with no plan whatsoever. What if he figured out that this was all made up solely for the reason that she didn’t want him to go home and sleep with Sophia tonight. Oh God, is that why she did this?

“One pulled pork sandwich.” He said tearing her out of her spiraling thoughts. She took the sandwich from his hands. 

“Thanks.” She said. “So the guy, he’s dealing cocaine.” she said trying to make it sound as if there was a real guy.

“The good stuff huh?” he asked looking over at her with that big boyish grin.

“Sure.” She said taking a bite of her sandwich. 

“So you and Teddy? Pretty serious huh?” he asked after several minutes where no one said anything at all. He was asking it to just be friendly, but for some reason she felt like he was prying. 

Amy opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She closed her mouth pursing her lips tightly racking her brain for something to say. “I guess.” she said shrugging her shoulders.

“So do you like think he’s the one?” Jake asked and if Amy didn’t know better she would say there was almost a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

“God no.” Amy said instinctively. “I mean maybe.” Her maybe came out weak, dragging the syllables and raising her voice the way kids do when they are lying.

“Come on Santiago.” Jake said to her. “The guy’s the most boring person on Earth, how could you want to spend the rest of your life with him?”

“Teddy’s not boring.” She said defensively. “And who are you to tell me who I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Give me one example of something fun you did with Teddy within the last two weeks.” Jake said directly looking over at her now.

Amy was silent for a second racking her brain for anything. But she was coming up empty. How could she not have had fun with him in the last two weeks. “We went to the aquarium last week.” she said. It wasn’t a lie that they went to the aquarium, but it was a lie that they had fun. 

“Hm.” was all Jake had to say.

“What about you?” Amy questioned him. “Are you happy with Sophia, do you think she is the one.” She watched him squirm in his seat at the way his questions had been flipped.

“Okay.” he said. “I’m sorry that I asked you those, I can see now why maybe that would’ve been a little intruding.” 

“Yeah it was.” Amy said flatly. “But I answered them didn’t I? So how about it Jake, do you think you will marry Sophia?” 

Jake’s face turned slightly red. “No.” he admitted. “I don’t know if I believe in marriage. Everyone who I know that’s gotten married has been miserable.” 

“Everyone you know?” Amy asked her eyebrows narrowing.

“I mean, there was Charles and Eleanor, and then my parents…” He trailed off. 

“What about Terry and Sharon, or Captain Holt and Kevin?” Amy asked. “People can get married and be happy. Eleanor and Charles rushed into marriage and you know that. I can’t speak for your parents though.” 

“Fine! Fine Amy. You want to hear the truth?” Jake asked her looking over at her and holding eye contact. “I am afraid that I will be just like my dad. I’m afraid that I will find someone who I really love and care about, but then screw it up and just run away.” 

Amy swallowed a lump in her throat. It was the most honest she had seen Jake in a long time. “You’re nothing like your dad.” she said her voice low. “How could you even say that, let alone think that Jake?”

“I’ve got flight risk woven into my dna Aims.” he said to her.

“But you never run away from your problems. Ever.” she said to him. “It’s one of the things that makes you such a great detective. You don’t just get up and walk away when the going gets tough. Think about Charles.” She said Jake laughed looking out the passenger window. “Charles can be a handful and honestly he has to get on your nerves. But you’ve never asked for a new partner, because deep down you love working with him.” 

Jake smiled “Charles being a handful is an understatement of the year. Last week he made me eat a jellied moose nose.”

“Ew. Jake.” Amy said scrunching her face up in disgust.

“Thanks though. That means a lot to me that you think that.” 

“It’s the truth.” Amy told him. 

“So you think this guy is coming or what?” Jake asked scanning the block for any potential drug dealers.

“No.” She said. “Holt texted me a couple of minutes ago that we could go ahead and go.”

“Was that couple of minutes ago before or after I poured my heart out to you?” Jake asked.

“Do you want to know?” She questioned back.

Amy went home to her apartment expecting Teddy to be sitting on her couch waiting for her. She meant to call him but got distracted. Her apartment however was pitch black when she opened the door. She hung her coat up on the rack before going into the kitchen to find the food that Teddy had left. Next to the food was a note telling her that he figured there was urgent police work so he had just gone home. Reading that he had decided to go home filled her with a weird feeling. She wasn’t revived but she wasn’t disappointed either. She was just content.


	4. I Just Don't Love You

Amy laid on her couch curled into Teddy. It was how the two of them spent a lot of their nights. Curled up on the couch watching some random HGTV show or Jeopardy. It didn’t really matter what they watched. The only thing that mattered was that they were with each other.

That was the kind of bull shit she used to believe. Way back when they had first started dating. Back then things were completely different. For so many reasons. She expected him to change for her and he expected her to change for him. A common flaw in relationships.

“Did you hear the rumor going around?” Amy asked Teddy.

“No.” Teddy said absentmindedly running his hands through her hair. He looked down at her while keeping one eye on the tv.

“Well apparently Gina and Charles have been sleeping together. I mean can you believe that? Gina and Charles?”

“I can not.” Teddy said still watching the tv.

“I kind of think it’s fake, mainly because like there’s no way Gina would sleep with Charles. She’s probably thinking about killing herself at the mere idea of a rumor like that going around.” Amy said laughing. “What do you think?”

“Uh. I don’t know them Ammers.” he said, and then it got real quiet.   
Amy had heard the phrase “The silence is deafening” before, but she had never understood it until now. The clock kept ticking by and neither one of them knew anything to say to the other. 

Teddy’s hand was still running through her slightly tangled hair. And the two of them were still curled into each other on the couch so close to each other she could feel his breath on her neck. It shouldn’t be uncomfortable to sit here in silence. They should be able to just enjoy the presence of the other. Yet for some reason she was racking her brain for anything to say. Anything. 

Everything she could come up with traced back to people he didn’t know. Inside jokes he wouldn’t understand. Amy wondered if he was feeling the same way right now. Was he has uncomfortable as she was? Or was her presence enough for him. 

Amy wanted to talk work gossip. She wanted someone who could understand her stories without asking every two seconds who someone was.  
And then it hit her like a brick. She wanted Jake. Teddy’s presence wasn’t enough because it wasn’t Jakes. Amy’s heart rate speed up to double what it was two minutes ago, and she had to swallow the large lump that was forming in her throat.

For the first time, when she felt Teddy’s arms pull her closer to him, she wished it was Jake’s. She wished that there were multiple plaid shirts thrown all over her bedroom floor, not the boring grey ones that Teddy wore. In the morning, she wished that she sat across from someone who put orange soda into their cereal and swore it tasted good, instead of someone who didn’t put milk at all into cereal because they are “lactose intolerant”. 

Amy imagined what it would be like to date Jake not Teddy. To drive home with him after a long day of work. They would both understand exactly what the other needed without having to be asked or prompted. To go out for dinner instead of staying inside. She imagined laughing at his stupid jokes, and falling asleep watching Die Hard. Even though it wasn’t that good of a movie. She imagined the fight they would have when he found out that she thought it wasn’t a great movie.

This wasn’t what she wanted. She didn’t want to be with Teddy, she didn’t want any of this anymore. Maybe she couldn’t have Jake, maybe he was happy with Sophia, but that didn’t change the fact that she wasn’t happy with Teddy. It was the kind of revelation she couldn’t go back from.   
Amy sighed. Break up were the worst, but so was being with someone who didn’t make you happy anymore. She let Teddy pull her closer to him, and decided that in the morning she would start draft one of her break up speech.


	5. The Way I Loved You

Jake opened her car door for her. He always did. It was the kind of gentlemen like thing that she didn’t know he had in him. He ran around the car to get in the driver's seat, pulling out a bunch of cds from under his seat. “No.” Amy objected. “Not again.”

“Yes babe. Again. I’ll let you pick this time.” She took the cds from his hand and flipped through them. Taylor Swift. Fearless. Speak Now. Red. 1989. She handed him the Fearless cd and he put it into the cd player. “Pizza?” he asked her. 

She smiled “yeah that sounds good, it’s been a long day.” 

“I know.” He looked over at her and smiled too before he pulled out of the parking spot and onto the main road. The windows of his car were rolled down, not because he wanted them to be, but because he literally could not roll them back up. 

Her hair whipped around her face as she could hear Jake singing “And I don’t know how it gets better than this.” She couldn’t help but to laugh and sing along. Her singing only motivated his singing to get louder and more obnoxious. If any other boyfriend of hers had done this, she would’ve dumped him right there on the spot. But with Jake it just felt right. Of course he loved Taylor Swift, and of course he was going to sing it on the top of his lungs. 

She watched him drive, the way his eyes scanned the road and when he didn’t think she was looking the way he would look over at her. It made her heart melt a little on the inside. Never in a thousand years did she think she would be dating Jacob Peralta, but here she is, and she can’t quite seem to get enough of him. 

“You know when I hear ‘Love Story’ I think of you.” He said glancing over at her with the corniest smile on his face. 

“Oh shut up. You're such a dork.” She said lightly punching him in the arm. 

“Which song do you think of me during?” He asked her. 

She thought about it for a second. “Begin Again.” she answered honestly.

Jake was silent for a second. “I’m so going to tease you about that later.” He laughed moving his arm to avoid her punch.

“You’re such a dick.” She said to him even though she had a huge grin on her face. At his apartment the two got settled on his couch. He brought out an orange soda two liter for himself and a bottle of water for her. “I don’t know how you drink that crap.” Amy said. 

“Are you not old enough to say the word shit?” he asked teasing her. “And I think it is you that always says ‘don’t knock it till you try it’.”

“Yeah that definitely wasn’t me. Are you confusing me for Boyle. Do you wish you were dating Boyle. Jacob Peralta is there something you want to tell me?”

“What did I tell you about using my full name. You know it turns me on.”

“My bad. Jacob. Peralta.” She deliberately pause between each word.

“That’s it.” He said pushing her back on the couch. Her laughter was silenced by his lips on hers. She ran her hands down his chest over the rough fabric of his flannel shirt, before moving them up to rest in his hair. 

He started kissing down her neck until he got to her collarbone. “The pizza’s going to get cold.” She said to best of her ability. She didn’t want him to stop, but she also didn’t like room temperature pizza. Although she knew he did.

He stopped kissing her and sat up on the couch. “To be continued.” He said as he grabbed his plate with meat supreme pizza on it. He took a bite of it and then a swig of orange soda. 

“You’re so gross.” She said with a laugh. 

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“I don’t know if I would say love.” She said back with a smirk. And yeah she would definitely say love. Just not outlod to his face yet. Yet.

They finished their pizza and headed to bed. Each exhausted from the long tiring day at work. When he changed into his sweatpants and sweatshirt, he left his clothes on the ground. Something that would usually bother Amy, but she didn’t mind in the slightest with him. Well maybe she cared a little. But not enough to do anything about it.

She crawled into bed next to him and quickly found her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the crown of her head and whispered goodnight in her ear. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just a short and sweet epilogue. Hope you enjoyed reading it :)  
> If anyone has prompts they want filled submit them to me on tumblr @natnatcarson or in the comments section :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated. Also I definitely did not proof read this.  
> 


End file.
